gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Octavius Partez
Emperor Octavius Partez, also called Iron Emperor '''or the '''Young Emperor is the fourth monarch of his name to sit upon the Imperial Throne and the eighteenth monarch of the Partez Imperial Dynasty. At the start of the series, he is on the 7th year of his reign on the Imperial Throne, and firmly secured his families' hold upon the throne, reformed the Imperial Army and it's Grand Armada along with the Imperial Bureacracy. He is formally styled as Octavius of the Imperial House of Partez, Fourth of His Name, Holy Ferrumian Emperor Appearance and Character A young man in his early teens, Octavius has the classical Partez Look; He has black eyes, fair skin and short midnight black hair along with a small beard. Octavius is well built and tall. He is said to resemble his father, Atticus I. He had been described as handsome, robust and a genius. Besides the Common Tongue, Octavius speaks various languages from the Ghiscari tongue, High Valyrian and even the Bastard Version. Octavius grew up with the love of his parents and was regarded as a kind and benevolent child. Upon the tragic deaths of his parents, he ascended the throne at the young age of 9 years old. He is regarded by his people and subjects with great respect and love due to his reforms and noble actions. As he was just a young child when he ascended the Imperial Throne. Octavius never grew up as a normal child but instead developed a mature mind at a young age. Despite of his Empire’s flourishing culture and economy, he went on a grand tour to Westeros to learn more about their way of life, military and even governance this lasted for about a year as he visited all the Great Houses with the exception of House Greyjoy. He is the only Imperial Sovereign to ever set foot on mainland Westeros. However despite of his kind and benevolent behavior this does not extend towards his enemies or even people who insults the Empire. As he shown to be ruthless to his enemies. Like his ancestors before he also abhors slavery and would put the needs of his people before his own. Like his predecessors before him, Octavius also has the Divinus Magical bloodline. But for the first time, he is the only Imperial Sovereign to have greater control. Despite of the Imperial Cult of worship around his bloodline, Octavius is shown to be a simple person despite of the worship around him and his Dynasty. Octavius wears a simple black doublet, black trousers and black boots. He only wears the Imperial Crown within the Magnum Palatium but outside he wears circlet of gold adorned with dragon glass. In battle he wears a full black steel plate armor with the golden trimmings and a golden sash across it along with a winged full helm. His sword is the Justicias, the sword of Empress Reynis Early Life Octavius is the only child of Emperor Atticus II Partez and his wife, Empress-Consort Reynis Rogare. Born on the Autumn of 282 AC in the Magnum Palatium, 2 years after his father’s ascension to the Imperial Throne and during the last month of Robert’s Rebellion. As a young child he loved to read and help around the palace, like all Imperial children he also underwent the education in a commoner school with his fake name being Vius. At the age of 7 years, he went to the summer residence of Little Tyrosh along with his mother, the Empress-Consort Reynis for a little retreat. During this time, the Greyjoy Rebellion in Westeros had started. Euron Greyjoy was tasked by his brother and King to kidnap the heir to the Imperial Throne. Known as the Sack of Little Tyrosh, it was there the Crow’s Eye attacked the summer residence with fifty ships led by his Silence. In the ensuing attack of the Summer Palace, Euron was fought off by the Empress-Consort before stabbing her, witnessing this act Octavius awakened his families’ magic as he made the swords of the fallen soldiers fly towards Euron and his men, with the Greyjoy managed to escape with a wounded left eye. Although surviving the encounter along with her son, Empress-Consort Reynis died from her wounds 7 days after the attack at her bedside was Crown Prince Octavius and her husband, Emperor Atticus I. With the death of the wife of the Emperor, the Holy Ferrumian Empire declared war upon the Kingdom of the Iron Islands. Mobilizing the Imperial Armada, the citizens of the Imperium were all eager to avenge the death of their beloved consort. Octavius returned back to Pontus Ferrum while his father avenges his mother’s death. Following the conclusion of the Greyjoy Rebellion, Emperor Atticus I and King Robert I agreed to a 2nd Pact of Non-Aggression between the Iron Throne and the Imperial Throne. The agreement was sealed with a betrothal between the Crown Prince Octavius and Princess Myrcella with the union be sealed upon when Princess Myrcella comes of age. A year after the Greyjoy Rebellion, Emperor Atticus I died clutching his heart leaving Octavius to become the next Emperor. On 291 AC he was named and crowned as Emperor Octavius Fourth of His Name and the Holy Ferrumian Emperor at the young age of 9 years. The Great Embassy of Westeros On 293 AC, the 6th Moon of his reign, Octavius IV embarked on his Great Embassy. The primary goal was to strengthen and broaden the relationships with each Great Houses, this was to prosper trade between the Empire and the Seven Kingdoms. Along with the Praetorian Guards, he visited the regions of the Stormlands, the Westerlands, the Reach, Crownlands, the Vale, the Riverlands and the North. During this time, he traveled with his betrothed Princess Myrcella along Ser Arys Oakheart and Ser Jaime Lannister with the blessing of King Robert I. In his travels, Octavius learned much about the culture and customs of the Seven Kingdoms and even formed closed bonds with the noble children of his age most notably the Starks of Winterfell. The Rogare Conspiracy On 294 AC Octavius returned back to the Holy Ferrumian Empire after a year of his Great Embassy, he was informed by the Imperial Oculus that his only family, the Rogares and various high ranking politicians were conspiring to remove him and install themselves as the next Imperial dynasty. Driven to despair that his only kin and family was planning to kill him and extinguish his line, as he reluctantly ordered the complete destruction of the Rogare Family. In just 3 days, the House was now extinguished by the Black Horde along with the conspirators The Eagle's Purge Realizing the scale of the attempted overthrowing of his families' throne. Emperor Octavius initiated a series of Purge across the Empire. It involved a large-scale purge of the corrupt bureaucrats of the Imperial Diet and Imperial officials who were directly and indirectly involved. Once caught, they were given the choice of public execution or forced suicide. In total around more than 200 High Ranking Officials were found out. The Purge ended in 6 moons Category:Fanon Characters Category:Emperors Category:Alive